the_kingdom_of_imperial_prussiafandomcom-20200213-history
Wilhelm Ernst Fermintum
Wilhelm Ernst Fermintum '(14th March 1714 - Présent) is a Prussian cleric, nobleman. He is the current commendatory ''Abbé ''of the Imperial Abbey of Quedlinburg, as well as Père to the abbey's chapel; ''Stiftskirche St. Servatius. A deeply pious and devout man in presence, with a nature of kindness and a note of courtesy; Fermintum, as most called him, was a diligent courtier, despite his lower status as a mere Abbé. Known for his extreme piety, Wilhelm Ernst wrote extensivly on the status of the church in the Kingdom, as well as thoroughly engaging himself in charitable acts within his diocese, and those in or around Berlin. Such acts included the construction of schools and churches, nd the spreading of theological tutoring and public education. Early Life '''Birth & Infancy The baby Abbé ''was delivered on the 14th January 1712, in the petit chateau of which his family owned in Halberstadt located in the southern area of Brandenburg. A cold and chilly morning, the young Wilhelm was brought into the world barely a month before the buth of the future Frédéric le Grand. Few were present at the birth aside from his immediate family; his father was the ''Père-Pretre for the church in Halberstadt and his uncles were all local clergymen. His aunts nominally managed their husbands 'affairs as they preached the Lord's word. One particular person did make a presence at their humble home during the birth- Duchess Marie Elisabeth of Schleswig-Holstein-Gottorp was the then presiding Princess-Abbess of Quedlinburg. The Duchess gave a blessing to the newly born child when she layed eyes upon him. It was recalled by many that the Princess-Abbess had spoken of the child as if she knew his future clerical path, often speaking that the little Wilhelm was "Especially blessed with the doctrine of the faith." This would ultimately prove to come true in the future. At the age of 5 Months, the infant Wilhelm was baptized by his uncle, the Abt von Boitzenburg in the of the church of Quedlinburg Abbey, unknowingly his future occupation and home. The ceremony was overseen by P''rincess-Abbess Marie Elisabeth,'' as it was seen as a joyous event however the child had been referred to as slightly discontent at the baptism- though such of course would be permitted for any infant being dunked in an unwanted bath. As a child, he was a very playful and adored to play outdoors with his cousins and he loved both his parents dearly. Education From the moment he was born, it was destined for Wilhelm Ernst Fermintum to become a cleric. Theological theorem was in his blood, and so was the devotion and piety of God and the Protestant faith. Forcefully, but not abusively pushed by his father to become a cleric, the young Wilhelm was immediately placed into the care of his closest uncles whom of which were either priest', commended abbots, or deacons in or around the diocese of Quedlinburg. Fermintum had received intensive care from his uncle of Boitzenburg and had taken part as a choirboy in multiple masses at St. Servatius ''up in Schloss Quedlinburg. By the age of 10, the young boy had been taught on how to complete a full mass in all forms, including requiem and advent. This proved a worthy skill in the future as he did not need to go through as much of an intensive lesson when he attended the Berlin Academy. All of the while as this education of piety occurred, did the age of enlightenment cast it's rays upon the European continent. Fermintum had been born in the age of Friedrich I, and by his 10th year was a citizen of the absolutist, and somewhat illustriously mentally abusive reign of Soldatenkönig ''Friedrich Wilhelm I. Friedrich Wilhelm I did much to improve Prussia economically and militarily. He replaced mandatory military service among the middle class with an annual tax, and he established schools and hospitals. The king encouraged farming, reclaimed marshes, stored grain in good times and sold it in bad times. Atop of such stately affairs was his own devotion to God; and such piety trickled down to all citizens of his realm, including Wilhelm Ernst Fermintum. Fermintum had been inspired by rumours and folk stories of his King, that ultimately lead to his father taking the young child from his home and away from his family to attempt a place in the court of Berlin. At the age of 12 in 1726, Wilhelm Ernst was sent to the Berlin Academy's department of Theological Studies upon the advice of his tutors. There, he would become more strictly devout by secluding himself in the chapel for hours of continuous prayer. He was known by fellow students not only as extremely pious but a kind person too who would never let his ego rise. In the spirit of study, but also his permitted leave on weekends; Fermintum would often join his father at the Stadtschloss in the Mitte district to seek the Soldatenkönig. Adolescence = Category:Prussian Clerics Category:Commendatory Abbots and Abbesses Category:Abbots and Abbesses Category:Prussian Nobility Category:Imperial Court Category:Prince-Abbacy of Quedlinburg